Yamcha's Surprise
by Hellsngel
Summary: Through his baseball career, Yamcha wins a trip to a nice resort. But once there, he gets a surprise.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! This is Super 100 WG on my alternate account here because this story is mature and I have younger audiences reading the rest of my stuff, so I had to separate this one. This is my first one like that, but I think I did good with it. It feels weird to write this, but I really wanted to make something nice happen for Yamcha. I would have broken every rule of characterization to make this happen, but I managed to have a plausible explanation. Still, there may be a slight bit of OOC-ness, but it was necessary to make a great story.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Yamcha's Surprise**

"Aw yeah!" Yamcha exclaimed. He had just opened up an envelope that his baseball coach had handed him after their last game.

"What is it, Yamcha?" Krillin asked. The two had been hanging out at Yamcha's place for the day.

"I just got invited to a two week stay at this awesome resort. It starts two days from today, and it's in room 205!" Yamcha announced.

"What? Wow, that's great, Yamcha! I guess being the Taitans' best player has its perks, huh?" Krillin responded.

"Sure does. I get to sit and relax and do whatever I want. It's not even one of those away game type things, this trip is purely for me and the rest of the team to have fun." Yamcha bragged.

"Hey, you want me to help you pack? I've got a little extra time, you know." Krillin offered.

"Yea, thanks man!" Yamcha told him.

 **\- The following day -**

The next day, Krillin came back to help him pack, and even brought Tien with him too.

"Yamcha, you're only going for two weeks. You don't need all this stuff." Tien told him.

"Yea Yamcha, this has got to be at least a month's worth of clothes." Krillin agreed.

"How do I know I won't wear more than one outfit in a day?" He asked them.

"Because you usually don't. Come on, there's going to be so much fun to have there, you won't need half of this stuff." Krillin argued. Yamcha shrugged, seeing the huge pile of stuff he had planned on taking.

"I guess you're right. It's not like I'll do much besides sleep." He said.

"This is something right up your alley, you really just want to sleep it away?" Tien asked.

"Some of it at least. The key to a vacation is being able to relax." Yamcha responded. "You know, maybe next time I'll invite you guys to come with me."

"Wow, that would be awesome!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if it's my kind of thing, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Tien told him.

"Sounds good guys. I'll just have to see if I can get extra tickets next time." Yamcha said.

"So Yamcha, I know what resort you're staying in, but what room was it again?" Krillin asked.

"Room 205. Why?" Yamcha responded.

"Um… uh.. no reason, just wondering. Hehehe..." Krillin trailed off suspiciously.

"Sounds like something is up." Tien commented.

"Yea, what is it, Krillin?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I was going to send you a surprise." Krillin answered.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just give it to me now, and I can take it with me?" Yamcha questioned.

"It would kind of ruin the surprise if I gave it to you now. I'll send it to your room once you get there." Krillin assured him.

"Alright, well, thanks in advance." Yamcha told Krillin.

They soon finished packing, and then headed to a restaurant to eat. Yamcha had a lot of money from his baseball career, so he was able to pay for them all and still have plenty of money for the trip. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd have to pay for his food while there or if it was all free. Either way, he had money, so he was good. Once they were done at the restaurant, the three martial artists were about to go their separate ways.

"Okay, Yamcha, have fun on your trip!" Krillin told him.

"We'll be waiting for you when you get back." Tien said.

"Bye guys!" Yamcha called to them, flying back towards his place. Once he was out of sight, Tien turned to Krillin.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but why are you sending him a gift, Krillin?" Tien asked.

"Well, to be honest, I just feel like he's somewhat underappreciated. You know?" Krillin answered.

"I guess the gang is somewhat tougher on him than they should be." Tien responded. "By the way, what exactly is the surprise?"

Krillin told Tien what it would be. Afterwards, Tien made a skeptical face.

"That's not exactly a the type of gift people would normally send one of their friends. Are you sure Yamcha really wants that?" He asked.

"Don't be silly, of course he will. Knowing Yamcha, he'll love it!" Krillin told him.

"Knowing him, I guess you're right." Tien relented.

 **\- The next day -**

It was just reaching eleven in the morning as Yamcha's plane descended upon the landing site for the resort, and he was amazed at the size and elegance of the outside of the place. He could see the beach and the ocean, which had blue water. He thought the magazines only made it look like that, but no, it was real. The palm trees were beautiful as well. He flew on the same plane as the other baseball players, and he could hear their murmurs about how awesome everything looked, and if her were honest, he had to agree. He and the others filed out of the plane once it landed. The air was just right, not too hot like he was expecting.

"I could get used to this." One of the other players nudged him and said.

"Same here, dude." He responded to his fellow baseball player.

The resort itself was also quite fancy. It was designed to resemble an actual palace, although it was obviously still structured like a hotel, with various rooms and all. Yamcha walked into the lobby, where he was greeted by a receptionist.

"Yamcha, right? You're our very special guest! Room 205 is right this way!" She said, pointing him in the direction of where the room was.

"Oh OK, thanks!" Yamcha replied, hurrying off to find his room. It seemed like the people here really respected him, which made him feel even more welcomed.

Yamcha actually was thrown off a bit by the design and had a somewhat tough time finding room 205, but he eventually did. He opened the door to the hotel room and took in the surroundings. There was a living area with a television and a couch, a small kitchen with a dining table, and a bedroom with a bed, two small chairs, and an ottoman. Yamcha was amazed at how nice the place was.

"Whoa. This is awesome!" He exclaimed. He dropped his bag on the floor in the bedroom. He would unpack later.

Yamcha took out his trip guide, sat down on the couch, and looked at it. It looked like he and the other players had free dinner at a fancy restaurant at seven in the evening. The restaurant was only about a five minute walk from the resort, and he had just had a delicious complimentary breakfast on the plane, so he had a lot of time to just relax. The resort also had the biggest, nicest pool he had ever seen, but he wasn't too sure if he would go for a swim in it today or not. After all, he had a whole two weeks to enjoy this!

As he contemplated what he would do for the next six hours or so, he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer, a fleeting thought in his mind asking who it could be. He opened the door and received quite a shock.

A blond haired woman stood in the doorway with a passive expression on her face. Her face which was very familiar to Yamcha.

"E-Eighteen?" He stammered. Indeed, it was the blonde android who stood before him.

"Hello Yamcha." She said, walking into the room without bothering to wait to be invited. She made her way to the couch and sat down, with Yamcha joining her moments later.

"I… uh... wasn't expecting you…" Yamcha said awkwardly, doing his best to be polite and make conversation with her. It had already been a year since the Cell Games, but he was still afraid of her. He saw her every once in a while since she was in a relationship with Krillin, who he frequently hung out with, but he still wasn't quite used to her. And her showing up unexpectedly like this certainly wasn't quelling his fears.

"You weren't?" She asked. "I thought Krillin told you he was sending you a surprise."

"Oh, you have the surprise?" Yamcha chuckled.

"I _am_ the surprise, you idiot." She told him, her voice now taking on the annoyed tone it usually had.

"Um… what?" He asked. He must have misheard her.

"Ugh, get up." She commanded.

Not wanting to anger her and risk incurring her wrath, he complied. She lead him into the bedroom and pointed to the ottoman.

"Sit, and take off your shirt. I'm going to give you a massage." She told him. He did, and she pulled up a chair to sit behind him.

He was bewildered that she was asking him to do this, but he was too scared to refuse. As he sat down, now shirtless, he felt her hands grip his shoulders. She began to knead the muscles there, causing him to feel a somewhat relaxing sensation.

"So… Krillin just asked you to do this, and you agreed?" Yamcha couldn't help voicing his confusion.

After a minute or two, he felt her move briefly to his upper arms and squeeze them gently. She took turns using both her hands on each of his arms. It was as she was leaning into him to massage more of his torso that she decided to answer him. She sighed.

"If you must know, Krillin told me about your trip. Two weeks at a beautiful place like this? It sounded like just what I needed. He started saying how you deserved it and all." She spoke directly into his ear.

Yamcha felt Eighteen's hands run up and down his back, pausing to knead the tightened muscles. She had started at the bottom of his back and worked her way up. Once she was done with his back, she reached around to knead his pecks.

"I was trying to think of how I could take advantage of your trip when I got an idea. I could go with you. I told Krillin I could keep you company."

Her nails dragged over his nipples, which caused him to tense up. She must have seen his reaction, because she started doing it over and over. Yamcha shivered, the sensation causing him unexpected excitement.

"I knew you were probably still afraid of me, so I figured I might have to convince you somehow. Give you some sort of… incentive… to let me stay with you."

The sensation of her warm breath on his ear was driving him mad with pleasure. Her hands moved down to his stomach and she began to massage his abs. It somewhat tickled, and Yamcha struggled not to laugh from the feeling.

"Of course Krillin was reluctant, but I reminded him about how you deserved a break, and we wanted to do something nice for you, and he eventually agreed. We told Bulma and she said she'd make sure no one gave us any trouble for you having an extra guest."

She reached down past his stomach and unzipped his pants. Eighteen slipped her hands into them, pulling out his erect member. She stroked it and flicked the tip, earning a moan from him that wasn't as subtle as he hoped. She started stroking him rhythmically.

"Well, are you having fun?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Uh.. yes..." He answered, barely able to respond with the electricity stirring in him.

Her strokes became faster and faster, and before he knew it, he had released himself. He shuddered as the cum left his body, spilling onto her fingers and his pants, which hadn't been pulled down. She stood up and walked around to the front of him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. But I've got more for you." She told him in a sultry voice, leaning down to kiss him.

Yamcha was stunned when he felt her lips on his. She didn't give him much tongue, as it was short, but he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

"You'll need to cool off for a minute, so just sit tight." She told him, standing back up. She retrieved a pack of cigarettes from the purse she carried in with her. She took one out and lit it.

"Are we in the smoking section here?" Yamcha blurted out. Eighteen glared at him.

"I don't know. But no one's going to tell, right?" She asked him menacingly.

"Um… I guess not." He responded. He knew she was still much stronger than him and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

It was the couple of minutes while she was smoking the cigarette that the situation really caught up and sunk in with Yamcha. He was doing all sorts of nasty things with the most sexy woman he had ever laid eyes on, and that woman just happened to be his best friend's wife! And said best friend was okay with it too? All that on top of this vacation that he unexpectedly won. To say he was a lucky man would have been an understatement. As if to add to his excitement, she then began to undress, taking off her shoes, top shirt, and pants, leaving herself with only bra and panties on.

"All right, get on the bed." Eighteen ordered him. He looked up and noticed she still had the cigarette in her hand. "Take those pants off first."

He did as he was told. It felt kind of weird to take his pants off like that. Usually, he was making out with a girl and things were already getting hot and heavy as he was undressing. Still, he was aroused, and he was enjoying himself, if a little bit shyly.

Just as he was climbing onto the bed, energy suddenly wrapped around his arms and legs. He was pulled, turned over, and stretched out. The sudden forces took Yamcha by surprise, and it took him a minute to realize what had happened.

Yamcha was shackled to the bed by his arms and legs with some kind of ki bindings.

He watched as Eighteen walked over to him with a satisfied smirk. She reached out and dragged a hand down his midsection, causing him to squirm. She then dragged her hand back up the same way, and squeezed one of his nipples. A groan escaped him.

She bent down and began trailing kisses down his torso, starting at his chest and continuing to his abs. Yamcha felt her kisses become rougher as she lingered on his abs, eventually turning into biting. He could not describe what he was feeling, he only knew it felt good. His moans slowly became screams of pleasure. She made her way down to his fully erect member and paused, much to Yamcha's disappointment.

"Tell me Yamcha, have you ever felt this good?" She asked seductively.

"Well let's see..." Yamcha started contemplating all the times he felt good, and even some of the experiences he had with Bulma. But a sudden burning sensation on the tip of his penis shocked him out of his thoughts. "Gahh!"

"Now now, don't lie to me." Eighteen said softly but with a somewhat commanding tone, now tossing her cigarette in the nearby trash. She had burned his penis with her cigarette, it was painful, yet his member only became more erect.

"No, I've never felt this good in my life!" Yamcha replied hastily, afraid of what else she had in store for him should he not give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"That's better." She said, now moving down and taking his erect penis into her mouth.

He felt her tongue lick against the tip of his penis, somehow soothing the burn on it and making him that much more aroused. Her tongue lapped at his penis, sending electric shocks through him.

"Oh my Kami..." He moaned. He didn't think it was possible for him to cum a second time so soon, but Eighteen was taking him there. She started sucking faster and faster, almost matching Yamcha's now racing heartbeat. He could feel the orgasm coming on, and within a few seconds, he felt himself cumming for the second time. She continued to suck until he was finished cumming and she had swallowed all of it.

Sweat rolled down Yamcha's face as Eighteen stood back up, leaving his member covered in her saliva. She retrieved another cigarette from her purse and lit it. Yamcha guessed she was taking another break. Honestly, he felt like he was tapped out. There was just no way he was going to be able to cum again.

He watched Eighteen smoke her cigarette, seeing as there wasn't much else he could do while still bound to the bed. The only word he could use to describe her at the moment was hot. She was beautiful when he had seen her with Krillin the day she married him, but at the moment, hot was a better way to describe her.

"You're one smokin' hot girl." Yamcha commented to her from the bed, hoping she found some humor in the pun. "Get it? Smokin?"

"Don't make me burn you again." She said simply.

"O-okay, sorry!" He said hastily. It was still hard not to be scared of her.

"You're so much fun to mess with." She chuckled. Yamcha realized she wasn't really mad. She got up and started towards him. "I'm going to need you to turn over for this next part."

His left hand and foot were suddenly detached from the bedpost and pulled towards his right arm and leg. The ki rings soon hooked together, so that he was essentially shackled and laying on his side.

"W-what's this for?" Yamcha wondered curiously out loud.

"I need to make sure you can cum one more time." She told him.

"W-wait..." He started to struggle as he felt her fingers moving into his ass.

"You'd better not move, unless you want another cigarette burn." She threatened.

He stopped struggling. This would probably be uncomfortable for him, but it was better than getting burned by her cigarette again. Her fingers dug deeper into him, and he hoped she wasn't going to hurt him with this. But after a few more seconds, the contact that her fingers made started sending waves of pleasure through him. He moaned loudly and uncontrollably.

"Oh… yes..." He couldn't help the cries that escaped him.

Just as he was about to cum for the third time that day, she suddenly stopped. Her ki rings pulled his left arm and leg back toward the adjacent bedposts, attaching them to them once again. Yamcha groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'll let you cum. But this time, I want to have some fun too." Eighteen told him.

She came to stand in front of him and slowly removed the remainder of her clothes. Yamcha practically drooled as she let her bra and panties fall to the floor.

"Like what you see?" She purred. Yamcha couldn't form words, but she could tell that he clearly did.

She crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. He suddenly felt her pinch one of his love handles, eliciting a yelp from the ex bandit. She proceeded to use both hands to repeatedly pinch his midsection, causing him to squirm in on and off laughter.

"You seemed like you were a little ticklish when I was giving you the massage." She spoke as he giggled. "You know, your body is more sensitive after an orgasm."

"Come on, stop!" He managed between giggles.

Her ticklish pinches ceased, for which Yamcha was grateful. It hadn't bothered his hard on, in fact, he was even more aroused from it.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help my curiosity." She said with a smile. "Besides, your squirming kind of turned me on."

With that, she brought her hand to his member, which was somehow erect again. She stroked it a little, then positioned it at her entrance. Yamcha instantly thrust into her. She was so warm and wet, he could tell she wanted this as well. She was also tighter than Yamcha had thought, much to his delight.

She started out her thrusts slow, going in and out. Yamcha felt her body tense up when his member touched the back wall of her womanhood. He realized that was her g-spot. He tried thrusting again forcefully, but he wasn't successful, still being bound to the bed. His instincts told him to reach up and touch her, but he couldn't do that either. She noticed this and took hold of one of his bound hands.

"You still have a whole two weeks with me to show me what you can do in bed, but today, this is all about you." She explained huskily.

She resumed her thrusting after that. Her thrusts became faster and faster, and both of them began to sweat. He was hard and ready due to her earlier stimulating, but he wouldn't cum too fast since he had cum twice earlier that day. He realized that Eighteen had planned this perfectly. If she were to get off on him, now was the perfect time.

Yamcha could feel her heavy panting, flavored with the scent of her cigarettes, raining down on his face and body. He was looking at her enormous globes bouncing around in front of him, and he was already close. He gripped the bedposts tightly.

"Ah, yes!" He moaned breathlessly.

He reached his climax, and before he was done spurting, he felt her warm juices flowing onto him. She had climaxed as well. She collapsed with her head on his chest, breathing heavily. He could tell she was exhausted, just as he was.

"That… was amazing..." He said. Bulma had never been nearly this good with him.

Once she got her strength back, she released the ki bonds that were holding Yamcha. Having gotten his energy back as well, he stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess we can go shower now. We've still got a lot of time before we go to your dinner, so we can just relax and talk until then, I guess." Eighteen told him.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the dinner!" Yamcha exclaimed, frantically checking his watch. He saw that it was one in the afternoon. "Oh, it looks like we've got plenty of time."

"Exactly. It's your room, so I guess I'll let you shower first." She said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's a good idea." He responded, opening his bag and retrieving his bath towel and shower gel.

He stepped into the luxurious bathroom. Already being naked, he simply placed the towel on the rack and turned the water on. Once it was the right temperature, he stepped in and felt himself relax. As he washed, he began to brainstorm what he could do for Krillin as a thank you gift.

This vacation was going to be the best one ever.

 **Author's Notes- Wow, I can't believe I wrote that. But I was surprised Yamcha never had a fic where he did something like this with Eighteen before. Seriously, there's one where _Erasa_ has this happen. Anyway, I requested Yamcha/18 from a couple of people, but in the meantime, I figured I'd do one myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
